


Of glittery superheroes and scowling reporters

by inasiriusrelationship



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I suck at tagging, Like, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, SO, That's right, This is all to #saveshadowhunters, and guess what, diana wrote smut, enjoy, his name pops up once that's it, it's smut, it's whatever, jace is mentioned, malec superhero au, once - Freeform, reporter!alec, second installement is now up!, seriously this is just lighthearted fluffy banter, superhero!magnus, what is even happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasiriusrelationship/pseuds/inasiriusrelationship
Summary: Inspired by this post on tumblr by @gabrielthetricksterarchangel:Imagine an AU where person b is a superhero and person a is the reporter tasked with writing articles and getting photos of them but a is always getting into really perilous situations and person b finds it absolutely hilarious and adorablePerson A: *dangling from a flag pole, clutching their camera and their notepad*Person B: *currently laughing their ass off*Person A: what the hell kind of bullshit is this i’m a damsel in distress you get your radiated ass up here right the fuck now and save me before i plummet to my deathPerson B: you’re the farthest thing from a damsel i’ve ever seen tbfhPerson A: *being lifted to the ground by Person B* i’ve never been so offended in my life and i hope you rot in the fires of hell but anyway could you sit for an interview





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling aimlessly through tumblr instead of working on LNWAFM or studying up for my history exam (as per usual) when this post came up, and @alecgaywoods mentioned malec in the tags and this happened, sooooooo  
> Please enjoy superhero/reporter malec, written in half an hour by a very amused me

“You know, we really need to stop meeting like this, Alexander.”

Alec glared as he clung on tighter to the pole he was currently dangling from and grit his teeth. “It’s Alec. And I could use a little help over here, oh mighty superhero. Isn’t this type of thing precisely what fits your job description? Helping innocent people in peril?”

Magnus smirked at him, crossing his arms nonchalantly over his chest and leaning a hip against the wall of the consulate. “Oh, but I’m quite enjoying the view… and we both know you are not that innocent, my love.”

The brunet reporter blushed furiously and scowled down at the purple clad superhero, but all he got was a glittery wink in response. Alec rolled his eyes. “Not your love, and it’s your fault I’m even up here in the first place, Mr. I-like-to-fight-bad-guys-in-tiny-ass-badly-lit-and-just-generally-terrible-for-photos-alleys-only.”

Perfectly styled eyebrows went high up on the hero’s forehead. “Are you done? Or just pausing to take a breath?” Alec promptly flipped him off, rolling his eyes almost to the back of his head.

The laughter that came up to him was anything but adorable – really, he did not get why half of New York was so in love with this man. Sure, he saved people every day and he was a superhero, but the city and the country had seen a ton of those in the past decade. What even was he without the suit? So maybe he had caramel skin that Alec may or may not have dreamed about tasting once or twice, and cheekbones to die for, and a body he was just dying to show off in skin-tight suit… alright, he had no idea where he was going with this anymore, he was just managing to work himself up to an even redder state. And god knew that for some reason that always seemed to amuse Magnus to no end, so he really should be working on keeping that under control.

“Seriously? You know even if I die I’m sure my mom would still manage to print this out in tomorrow’s front page. I can see the headlines now:  _High Warlock of Brooklyn lets civilian plummet to his death without lifting a finger._ ” Alec tried to illustrate his point by spreading his hands apart in front of his eyes to form the supposed title, clearly forgetting his predicament for a second. He heard a snicker as he yelped and struggled to regain his hold on the pole after his momentary lapse of judgement, and then Magnus was floating right beside him.

“Do have a little more faith in me, darling. I’d never let you fall and ruin that pretty little face of yours. Besides, you looked like you had it covered.” Alec scoffed as he shifted from the pole into Magnus’ arms, taking the opportunity to extend the arm that was still clutching his camera and snap a quick picture.

“I hate you and you are my least favourite superhero ever.”

Magnus mock-gasped and held a hand to his chest, making Alec cling to him tighter (he was a daring field reporter that would go to enormous lengths to get a good piece, but he wasn’t as suicidal as Jace, after all). “Even after that tasteless green fellow?”

“At least Banner is smart before he hulks out. Plus, he can smash stuff and swallow bullets.” He squinted at the hero, jabbing a finger at his collarbone. “Actually, maybe you should try that last one.”

“You wound me, Alexander. Especially since  _you_  are my favourite journalist.” Another eyeroll.

“Just shut up and put me down already, I’m sulking.”

“…would an exclusive interview for you to hand Idris News on a silver platter help with that?”

“Maybe.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes* this is actually the most explicit thing I have ever written omg  
> SO. You've all heard the news, presumably. Freeform is a bitch. But we're tough, guys, and we WILL get our show back.  
> In that spirit, I am offering up 500-words pieces to anyone that asks! I have recently joined twitter to help with the fight (@inasiriusrelat1), so all you have to do is you tweet your request at me and use the hashtag #Saveshadowhunters! You can make any request you like, for any pairing you like (as long as it's respectful. I don't do Clalec, for instance), from any of my fandoms! Go nuts, guys! If you've ever wanted to see anything else from any of my stories, this is your chance! Thought I'd start it off with this little snippet since people seemed to want more of this AU ^.^ (which you can also request!)  
> Anyways, enjoy the free smut hehe

“M-magnus…” Alec practically whimpers, eyes on the door to his office as the other man’s lips drag down the side of his neck. Then his gaze drops down to see him dropping to his knees between his legs and he lets out a groan at the sight of the coy smile on his devastatingly handsome face, spine arching as the superhero drags his nails firmly over his hips. “Hmm?”

Alec shakes his head, making a conscious effort to string together a somewhat coherent sentence. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you promised me an exclusive.”

Magnus hums again in response, thumb toying with the button of his jeans until it opens with a soft popping sound. “Are you asking me to stop, darling?”

There’s a teasing edge to his tone, but Alec can see the earning in his gaze, and he knows without a doubt that Magnus would stop the minute he asked him to. The thing is, he doesn’t _want_ to. He shakes his head once more, one of his hands hesitantly cupping the side of Magnus’ face; the other man leans into his touch, eyes closing for the briefest of seconds. When he opens them again, golden cat eyes stare him down, and Alec has to bite his lip through a moan. _Fuck_ , he’s done for.

The realization only sets in further when Magnus smirks at him before his hands do quick work of getting his jeans out of the way, bringing them down and over his knees in a couple of seconds. Alec lets out a whine as the superhero sucks a quick mark into his inner thigh. “Tell me what you want, Alexander.” Ringed fingers toy with the waistband of his boxers, and Alec has to close his eyes and breathe through his nose for a second before he can answer – his voice still comes out raspy and needier than he’s ever heard it. “You. Please, Magnus, I-” he cuts himself off with a gasp as Magnus hums and leans down to mouth over the shape of him through his underwear; then he’s dragging them down and wrapping a hand around him for the first time, bare skin on bare skin, and Alec digs his nails into the arms of his chair and swears quietly as he watches him spread the precome that’s already leaking from the tip of his cock with his thumb.

“I think I’m gonna need you to be a little more specific than that, darling.” He grins wickedly up at him, licking his lips. Alec’s eyes are glued onto Magnus, watching his every move as his chest rises and falls quickly, and he throws his head back and moans softly when he presses the first kiss to the head. Magnus pulls away much too quickly though, and Alec whimpers, looking back down at him through heavy eyelids. His smirk is still in place, even though he’s trying to sound as innocent as possible. “Is it something along these lines?” His words are accompanied by a kitty lick at his head, but once again he pulls off almost immediately, and Alec growls. “Fuck, Magnus…”

“Say it.”

He’s honestly way too far gone to allow his pride or even his usual sense of self-restraint to get in the way of what he wants, and Magnus has him feeling both the most exposed and the most unbelievably turned on he’s ever remembered being. So he licks his lips and threads his fingers through the superhero’s hair, the little mewl of approval he gets in response helping him quench his insecurities and stoking the fire in his tummy even further, words now tumbling from his mouth unchecked. “Want you to suck me off. Wanna see my cock spreading that smart mouth of yours.”

He doesn’t even have the time to throw in the desperate _please_ he means to before Magnus lets out a pleased little moan and wraps his lips around him. Something close to a sob falls from Alec’s lips and he fights to keep his hips still as the other man swirls his tongue around his tip and then sucks, beginning to bob his head intermittently.

“Ah-ah! Magnus.  _Magnus_ , I—” Alec gasps, and he’s rewarded with golden eyes twinkling up at him, and _god_ this man will be the death of him. He moans and drops his head back, closing his eyes; the sight before him is too much, and Magnus feels so perfect he can’t even think straight, can’t control himself anymore. Alec bucks his hips slightly and the other man groans around him; the vibration feels amazing, and Alec practically screams when Magnus takes him deeper, his tip hitting the back of his throat. “Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Magnus–”

The superhero’s name is still on his lips when Alec startles awake, a telling tightness where his pajama bottoms stretch uncomfortably over his erection making him bury his face in his hands with a frustrated groan.

It’s the third time this week Magnus has made an appearance in Alec’s not so innocent dreams; when he’s not sucking him off in his office he’s fucking him over his own desk, or writhing in his lap as Alec gropes at his ass and kisses the living daylights out of him; clearly, he has not been that successful at keeping thoughts of the superhero being in his office at Idris news away from his mind. Not that he hasn’t been trying, but apparently all his efforts on willing his feelings (and his lust) for the High Warlock of Brooklyn away are rendered useless as soon as he falls asleep. _Shit_.

He has no idea how he’s going to survive actually meeting him for the interview later this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! And if any of you need to talk, my inbox is always open. You can also find me on tumblr @inasiriusrelationship. I hope you enjoyed this and hope to get at least some of you tweeting! If you don't want to make any requests, you can send me a comment or your opinion or basically whatever you like and tag it with #SaveShadowhunters and this fic's new official tag #malecGSSR ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it ^.^


End file.
